


The Way You Are

by altairattorney



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides - for some reason, it just looked like your style to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [Sakuraba Neku, Misaki Shiki] I would like it if the fic was set in the real world, rather than during the reaper game. Friendship or romance is fine. -- Kyarorain

“At last! Here you are.”  
“Ah! You shouldn't have.”  
  
Neku can't help feeling awkward as he takes the present from Shiki's hands. He expects it to feel soft under the paper, but it doesn't – his touch reveals a regular shape, probably that of a hard package. 

“You can go ahead and open it now if you want! It's not like it's too early... sorry again.”

He shakes his head, trying his best to reassure her, and turns to the colourful wrapping. Reading her emotions behind another face became easy in time – now he sees it in her green eyes, how firmly they hope to see him delighted. Her nervous hands cling to Mr. Mew, ready to catch and treasure the tiniest sign of his affection and his care. But it's her cheeks, or rather the slight blush painted on them, to tell him it is time to make her happy.

"N-new headphones?"

He unwraps the content of the box like a treasure, with growing stupor in his eyes; it is much more than simple headphones. It is a sleek, light model, built in black and white lines; and the earpads are coloured in bright art, the portrait of murals he remembers well.

“Eri spotted them first, and I – I decided they _just_ had to be yours. Never thought something like that would be hiding on the shelves of 104!”

It's on her own face now, but the soft chuckle is just the same as the first time he saw it. Neku can't do much better than that – he has fallen in a bubble of silence, and syllables die on his tongue as he clutches the transparent plastic.

“This,” he finally coughs, blinking compulsively. “I guess _this_ must mean being trendy.”

Shiki's laughter, if genuinely happy, is a bit nervous, and Neku mentally slaps himself for not coming up with whatever else to say. But the force of the coincidence weighs on his senses too much to let him relate.

“You could say so,” she confirms with a tiny smile. “CAT's products are in the spotlight in Shibuya – pretty hard to find these days, too. Not to mention it's the only designer's name I ever heard from you and Beat, sometime... I can't remember when.”

Although she looks increasingly worried by his muteness, Neku cannot find the words to explain. Since their destinies crossed each other, a chain of events keeps binding them closer, and leading them to new truths from the very core of their town. He is still watching the design in utter amazement when her fingers move, tracing the borders of the headphones with a skilled hand.

“Besides – for some reason, it just looked like your style to me. I truly hope I was right when-”

In the middle of the next word, a little gasp breaks her sentence; for Neku has lifted his head, and has put up the most radiant smile he has ever gifted anyone with. She sees much in that smile, a lot more than he could ever speak – the memories they can now share, the times spent together, the nickname Beat keeps throwing at Neku as he laughs and tries to knock his faithful purple headphones off his neck. And from the way he smiles, from the care he uses to place her present on his table, from the first words he says, she can easily guess what he wants to tell her.

“About being what you want-”

"I know... I have known enough,” she interrupts him, placing a gentle hand on his forearm. “Open up to the world, yes, but don't ever lose yourself. What I am asking you... well, never change, Neku. You know, we all and I – I like you the way you are, too."

He is overwhelmed by her sudden embrace; it is new and unexpected, but it feels like the most natural event in the world. He blushes, and his arms enclose her small chest as if it could break anytime.  
  
“Merry late Christmas, Neku.”  
  
His smile grows wider yet.  
  
“Thank you,” he sighs. “Thank you for everything, Shiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing treats for this fandom is going to be amazing. <3 I gift this work to Kyarorain in the hope to meet again somewhere else. I also hope you enjoyed this humble treat. <3
> 
> Don't these cutie pies deserve a little bit of happiness after what they have gone through?


End file.
